


Me, Myself, and I

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Use, I suck at tagging okay, M/M, One Shot, Weed, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Test tomorrow, late night studying, and a high college student. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy this is rushed because I haven't posted in weeks haha
> 
> Please leave a comment if I made a mistake so I can fix it!! Thanks xoxo
> 
> Enjoy Mishamigoes ;;)

Dean sat at his desk on his side of the dorm, flipping through books and papers full of notes. He had a huge test tomorrow in Algebra, and he was not going to fail it. 

Or at least, he hoped he wouldn't. He didn't usually care much for grades, but the closer he got to graduating, the more determined he was to succeed. 

Plus, his stupid roommate Gabriel wouldn't let him sleep. He always had friends over. He didn't know how to keep his voice down, especially at night.

Gabe burst open the room with a black grocery bag type bag. He held it delicately as if it was glass and set it on the kitchen counter. It was very suspicious, but Dean had a handful on his plate and Gabe wouldn't have told him what was in it. 

“Hey, I'm having a friend over. Castiel Novak. Most call him Cas for short, though. You know him?” Gabe plopped down onto his bed. Dean sighed. “Yeah, I think I’ve seen him around.” He hated when Gabe dragged random people into their dorm, especially on stressful nights like this.

But he guessed it wouldn’t be too bad, Cas seemed like a quiet person. Or at least from what he’s seen. They’ve never really talked or seen each other ever.

Gabe coughed, distracting Dean. “You know, silence would be nice. Kind of busy, if you haven’t noticed.” As soon as he finished, a paper airplane hit the back of his head. Dean sighed and Gabe smirked. He just loved playing this “how long can I keep this up before Dean punches a hole through the wall” game. And the closest he’s got to actually smashing through the wall was when he through a desk lamp at his roomie, and he ducked. It flew over his head and hit his cork board and knocking all his papers off of it. Luckily, no damage came to the wall, but the cork board has a nice big dent right in the center of it and the desk lamp is broken.

Dean replaced the desk lamp, but he still hasn’t given the 20 dollars to Gabe to replace his precious corkboard. He still uses it, but all his papers are surrounding the middle where the dent in the center. He called it the “stress donut”. That was one thing Dean could tease him about.

But, he was too focused and broke to throw the current desklamp, so he put his headphones over his ears and turned up the volume up. Gabe hated when he could hear it blasting through his headphones from the other room, but Dean couldn’t care less.

“Cas will be here in an hour!” Gabe called out, just loud enough for Dean to hear. “I want you to meet him. You’d like him.” Dean just shrugged and read through his notes once again. But the music distracted him and he kept reading the same sentence over and over again, the information not processing. But he didn’t turn the music down or turn it down.

Nice, he thought. And company is just gonna make this a fuck-ton easier...

____

There was a knock at the door, and Dean didn’t budge. Instead, he turned his music down slightly and kept read his textbook. He wasn’t getting anything done. He spent 10 minutes on the verge of falling asleep, 20 minutes on some stupid conspiracy theory site with terrible grammar, and another 30 minutes just lost in his own mind. 

Gabe swung open the door and revealed a boy - at least 18 or 19 - with black scruffy hair. He was wearing a brown jacket and black jeans and converse. He smiled brightly when Gabe greeted and him and dragged him into the room. 

Gabe pulled him over to Dean’s desk. “Cas, this is Dean. Dean, Cas.” Cas reached out his hand and Dean took it. “Hello.” Cas greeted, and his eyes were so blue that Dean couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds.

Dean then nodded and turned away. Gabe laughed. “He’s a big grump on the outside, but on the inside, he’s about as sensitive as a 7 year old girl.” Gabe teased. Dean only rolled his eyes and looked away. He just loved embarrassing Dean in any way he could. But they just hurried off, Gabe snatching the bag.

____

Dean lied his head in his arms at the desk, drooling on his notes. It was 3 in the morning and he had to leave at 8. There was no way he'd be able to listen to music and study this late. 

But he was interrupted by the sound a loud thump! From behind him. He was startled awake as he spun around, only to squint his eyes.

He saw Cas sitting on the floor, his jacket was tied around his head like a bonnet. “Hello, Dean.” he muttered sleepily. 

“Uhm.. Hi.. Castiel..” Dean rubbed his eyes. “What.. what are you still doing here?” Dean asked. Cas just stared at the floor and hummed, tracing circles onto the floor with his fingertips. “Ahem, Cas, what's wrong with you?”

Cas finally looked up. “More like what's wrong with you. You're practically sideways!” Cas exclaimed and pointed at him. Dean raised a brow. “Uh.. No.. I'm not..” Dean was confused. Was he hallucinating or dreaming? What the hell happened?

“Oh, sorry. Gabe said the ‘weed’ would have side effects.” 

Dean's eyes widened. Weed? They smoked weed? And Dean just slept through it?

“Where is Gabe?” Dean demanded. But Cas didn't budge from his spot on the floor. “CAS! Where's Gabe!?” He raised his voice, finally catching the boy's attention again. “Sleeping. He kicked me out. Told me to leave.” Cas laid dramatically on the hardwood floors and whined. “But I don't waaaaannnnnnaaaaaaaa….” His voice trailed off and turned into a groan. 

Dean sighed. “Well, You probably shouldn't. Someone might call the place and trust me, you don't need a criminal record.” Dean suggested, even though he wanted to kick him out and call it a night.

Cas sighed. “When did you paint the walls blue?” He asked. Dean looked around. “T..The walls are grey, Castiel.”

Cas scoffed. “Yeesh, OK mom!” Cas sat up and looked at the individual before gasping dramatically. “Does that mean…” He trailed off, almost on the verge of tears. “Mean what, Cas?” Dean asked, a bit of sarcasm mixed in his tone.

“Does that mean I’m the opposite of colorblind!?”

“Cas, the opposite of colorblind is being able to see color..” Dean reassured him. This is the first time he’s had to deal with a stoned stranger, and hopefully the last.

“Yeah, but.. I said the wall was blue, and you said it was grey..” Cas smacked his hands on the top of his head and looked at Dean with wide blue eyes. “Can I not see true colors? Is it all in my head?” 

Dean sighed. “Listen, I don’t know why you agreed to smoke with Gabe, but you should try to sleep.” Dean thought for a moment. “And… I guess you can sleep in my bed, I’m not gonna sleep.” Dean waited for Cas to get up, but he didn’t even move.

“Can you help me up? I might fall.”

“You can’t stand?”

“What? The room is spinning, how the fuck am I supposed to stand?” Dean flinched. It was weird seeing bad words come out of his mouth. He seemed to nice and mannered to.

Dean sighed out of frustration. He walked over, took the jacket off his head and threw it aside. He reached his hand out for the other to grab, but instead his eyes darted left to right. 

“Which hand do I grab? There is 4 of you.”

“Me, Cas, the real one.” Dean said, flailing his arms. But Cas just kept looking up to him confused and tired.

Dea groaned out of frustration and grabbed him by his shoulders and pulling him upwards. “Wow,” Cas said. “Your strong!”

“I know,” Dean said, walking him over to his bed. “Just sleep and you can leave tomorrow.”

Cas took a seat next on the bed and Dean returned to his desk which was right by the end of the backboard. 

It was silent for a long while. Dean just flipped through textbooks and paper with scribbles over typos and jumbled letters from trying to write 500 word in 3 seconds. He could read it, but he was too tired to concentrate.

Then, he heard a big plomp in front of him. He looked up from his textbook to see Cas, resting his head in his hands, just sitting and staring at Dean from across the desk.

For a minute, Dean just sleepily looked at the blue eyed boy in annoyance, but Cas didn’t say a word and smiled and laughed. “What?” Dean asked.

“Nothin’. Your eyes glow.” Cas said and laughed again at Dean rolling his eyes. “They’re so green. Almost like money. You must be very valuable, Dean Chestnut.”

“Winchester.”

“Same thing. They both have the word ‘nut’ in it. It’s confusing.”

Dean raised a brow. But he had to quickly remind himself that he was high for a moment. But he just looked back down at his paper trying to keep focus.

“Do you like dudes?”

Dean looked up sharply. “W-What?”

“You heard me, do you like dudes?”

Dean shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “Well, I mean… I can’t say I haven’t found dudes attractive before.. Why?”

Cas laughed. “I know 3 guys who have the hots for you.” He held up 4 fingers to represent 3 and Dean breathed out a quiet laugh. “What are their names?”

Cas’s face grew a light pink, a cheeky grin grew on his face.

“Me, Myself, and I” He said in a low voice, counting on his fingers. Dean took a moment to process what he said. And when he did, his face started to heat up a little.

He laughed awkwardly. “Are you hitting on me?”

“Maaaaayybee”

“Go to sleep, I have to focus.”

Cas grunted. “I would, but I’m too awake.”.

Dean sighed and put his headphones in both ears. Cas was going to pull them out of his ears, but Dean shot him an icy stare, and Cas put his hands down quickly.

_______

It had been about a half hour, and Dean actually got things done. Cas had found his sharpie stash and was doodling on his arm. Dean knew that he’d regret all those pink and blue dicks and green hearts drawn up to his elbows and all down his fingers. Maybe he wouldn’t get high with Gabe again, and Dean was thankful. He looked at the clock; 5:08 am. He wanted to get his 3 hours of sleep in, but the black haired-stoned boy was still doodling on his arm at the end of his bed, accidentally smearing some of the permanent ink on the desk.

“Cas,” Dean broke the silence, taking out his earbuds. Cas quickly looked up. “Yeah?” His eyes were droopy but there was so much energetic energy radiating from him.

“How about I walk you home so I can sleep. Where is your dorm?” Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes and dramatically sprawled out on Dean’s bed. “Whyyyyy? How ‘bout we cuddle up together to keep warm~”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Cas, ripping him from Dean’s bed and tugged him up. “Woah,” Cas breathed. “You’re stronger than before. Did you work out?”

Dean ignored him, picking up Cas’s backpack and jacket and quietly walked out the front door.

 

They walked down the hallway, Dean praying that Cas wouldn’t make a sudden racket and wake everyone up. And he didn’t, he just let Dean tug him down the hall and to his dorm.

“You got a roomie?”

“Mhmm.” Cas hummed. “But he’s out fucking random people at some night club. Why? Wanna come in?~” Cas attempted to wink, but all he did was close both his eyes for 2 seconds.

“No.” Dean replied quickly. “I just don’t want to drop some stoned person off randomly for the roomie to take care of.” Dean turned the door handle and pushed it open. “Besides, If I were to fuck you, I'd want you sober.” 

Eh, that sounded better in Dean’s head before it came out, but he shook it off. Cas didn't respond.

Instead, He walked in the room and fell flat on the hardwood floor. Dean winced at the noise knowing that must've have hurt, but Cas just groaned. Did he even feel pain?

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asked, standing nervously in the doorway. “You okay?”

“Why didn't that hurt?” 

“Oh trust me, it will tomorrow.”

Dean just threw Cas’ jacket over by his side. “So, I'm gonna go now-”

Dean was interrupted by a loud snore. He jumped slightly, the noise practically bounced against the walls. Dean would've laughed but his eyes were droopy and he was ready to fall into a deep sleep like Cas was.

“...bye?” Dean whispered to himself, creeping out of the doorway and into the hall, closed the door behind him.

It was a long, long night. He kinda hoped Cas wouldn't remember any of that, for his sake.

_______

Dean woke up at around 7 to a knock on the door. Normally he'd groan dramatically and yell to Gabe to open the door, but he barely even slept last night, so he didn't feel too different.

He quickly slid on the blue fluffy slippers he got for Christmas 2 years ago. The fabric was peeling and exposing a little bit of the stuffing inside, but it didn't bother Dean the way it bothered Gabe, so he kept them.

He shuffle over to the door and opened it, only to see the familiar blue eyed, black haired boy. Only this time, he was more cleaned up. His eyes were bluer now. Dean liked they way they reflected off the sunlight that shined in the windows.

“Hey.. Darion, right?” He asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. His voice even sounded jumpy. 

“Dean, actually.”

“Oh, sorry. My bad,” Cas laughed weakly. “So I uh, came here to say sorry for last night. I don't remember anything at all.”

Dean wanted to laugh out loud and tell him everything, but Cas looked really nervous and embarrassed, and he didn't want to make those innocent blue eyes turn a sad shade of navy.

“Yeah, you said some crazy things.”

“Oh god… What did I say!?” 

Before Dean could respond, Gabe yelled something from the kitchen.

“You told him 3 guys who have a crush on him, for one!” 

Dean just dropped his head for a moment as to telepathically tell Gabe to shut his pie hole. When he brought his head up to apologize for Gabe, he noticed how pale the blue eyed boy's face had gotten.

“Who… Who did I s-say had a crush on you?” 

Dean wanted to help him and himself out and avoid a conversation that would be awkward. 

“Uhh…” Dean started, thinking hard. “David, Jeremy, and Lopez.”

“Lopez?”

Dammit, Dean thought. Who the fuck has a name like Lopez?

“Uhh, Yeah..” Dean laughed nervously. “But you were high, so it was probably just random, y’know?” 

Cas laughed. “Yeah.. Anything else I did?”

Dean mentally sighed. Yeah, he thought. You kept hitting on me and shit, you did a lot! 

“No, you basically just slept.” Was all Dean could think of to say. Which was probably good enough. 

“Ah. That makes me feel a bit better.” Cas said.

They just stood there from a few moments, looking around a little awkwardly. They both didn't know what else to talk about, really.

“Well uh…” Cas broke the silence, stepping outside the doorway. “Class in 20 minutes, so… talk to you later?” Cas said.

“Talk to you later.”

Cas started down the hall, and Dean closed the door behind the other. 

Dean shuffled his way back to his bed and mattress. 20 minutes, he thought. I guess I can be a little late.

Gabe walked into the room, a frying pan with scrambled eggs on top.

“Damn” He said. 

“Shut up.” Dean groaned. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Gabe, ducking and letting the pillow smack the light out the door 

It was silent for a few moments.

“Should we get that fixed?” Gabe asked, dodging the pieces of glass.

“No,” Dean shrugged. “Well get it tomorrow.”.


End file.
